


气味相投

by mukaQ



Category: kj8
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 11:12:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11599437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukaQ/pseuds/mukaQ





	气味相投

气味相投

About [村上信五×涉谷昴]

 

>>>>>  
涉谷和村上几乎是一前一后到了饭店。村上拉开单间的门时，涉谷昴正盘腿坐在榻榻米上，对着菜单撑起下巴苦恼。  
“哟。”简单的打招呼，他闭了门走向桌子的另一端坐下。  
“哟。”涉谷如释重负的将菜单递给他，“来得正好，点单交给你了。”他向来不擅做抉择。  
村上顺势接过了菜单，点了几道常点的下酒小菜，一个牛肉锅，还替涉谷咬了一份他必备的饭后甜品。“酒的话，我喝啤酒就好，Subaru你呢？”  
“啊行，”突然被点了名的涉谷从对纸巾的发呆中回过神来，“跟你一样的就好。”

村上无奈摇头，点了两杯生啤。等待上菜的期间他把涉谷胡乱堆在一旁的外套和围巾整理好，3月初的东京勉强还没迎来春天，怕冷的涉谷昴在室外总是把自己包裹得严实，这会儿摘掉了这些御寒之物，看上去便还是一如既往的小个子。  
坐在对面的人手捧一只藏青色的茶杯，呼呼边吹边小口喝茶，得到了温暖后满意地长舒一口气，活脱脱就是一个上了年纪的大叔，丝毫不见平日里荧幕上的明星模样。他因先前戴帽子时被上撩的前发此时也因重力作用缓慢垂下，涉谷不耐烦地把它拨弄到一边。  
小个子大叔最近头发有些长。

菜上了桌村上便大快朵颐了起来，一旁的涉谷夹了一碗牛肉，裹上蛋液了都吹个不停，直到一点热气都不冒了才放进口中。他是个典型的猫舌头。  
几杯酒下肚村上便开了话匣子，“最近忙什么呢，大明星？”  
“啥事儿都没有，上张专辑卖得也就那样，公司最近也没给我开演唱会的预定，我快丢饭碗了。”涉谷咬着筷子恨的牙痒痒。  
“前段时间你不是上什么音乐节目唱歌了吗，怎么说没工作就没工作了。”村上一边说手也没闲着，又迅速给涉谷倒满了酒。  
“唉，没办法，艺人这职业，说过气就过气。”涉谷一口干，又吃了一大夹肉。

“你找点其他事做呗，演个戏主持个节目什么的，现在人家不都这样，全方位发展。”  
“你懂什么，这得是公司有定位了才有资源来找你，我就是个吊嗓子的大叔，这年头谁拍戏不找小鲜肉啊。”涉谷放下筷子，半开玩笑似的看向村上，“hina，要不你投资部戏给我拍吧。”  
村上大社长送给他三声大笑哈哈哈。  
“真的，你就忍心看你这么多年的哥们儿没饭吃吗。”  
“你现在可吃得好好的。”  
“这不是蹭大老板你的饭吗。”  
“少来。”  
“讲真的，不投资给我个代言也行啊，广告老挣钱了。”  
“涉谷先生，我是搞房地产的。您觉得您身上哪点气质适合我们公司了？经济小户型？”

涉谷和村上是高中时就认识的老友，毕业后又一起来东京打拼，一个出道做了艺人，虽算不上国民也是当红，一个则是白手起家做到了房地产大亨。都是自己业内可圈可点的成功人士，外人殊不知他俩其实认识多年，不时一起吃个饭还能耍个贫嘴互相伤害。

涉谷怕是最近有些烦心，多喝了几杯便一个劲地倒苦水。村上一边听他抱怨一边做起了最后收尾的杂炊粥，金黄的蛋液往锅里一浇瞬间凝成了蛋花，搅拌几下香气扑鼻而来，涉谷闻着味儿打了个酒嗝，见村上拿着勺子顺手就一拍，“你丫别抢！给我留点！”  
这么多年了也知道这人因为怕烫养成的怪毛病，村上老板替他盛了一碗粥，夹了几块冰块搅拌起来。

酒足饭饱，一点明星包袱都没有的涉谷叼着根牙签便和村上一起走出了店，踮起脚攀上村上的肩膀，“不过瘾啊，走我们续摊！”明明官方身高臭不要脸的写了和自己一样高的1米7。  
村上拉下他的手，“差不多就行了，我明天一早还有会要回家了。”  
“那就去你家接着喝！”  
“我家有猫，你可别忘了。”说完招了辆出租，上车后正准备跟那个站在路边发呆的大明星告个别，只见涉谷飞快在车门关上之前挤到了自己身边。  
“没事儿，”他吸吸鼻子，“反正死不了。”  
都混出头了以后两人都几乎从不主动提去对方家里，一是怕撞见什么不该看到的，二是给对方绝对的自我空间。即使是亲友，一个男人总是不会把全部都给另一人分享的。村上一时语塞，任这个喝高的小老头靠在自己手臂打起了呼。

涉谷还是个极其严重的过敏体质，尤其是对猫毛过敏。明明自个儿黏起人来就像只猫一样，之前总比村上取笑他自身矛盾，结果炸了毛的小老头冲他一顿嚷嚷。  
涉谷的过敏很严重，不光是接近猫，就连平时打照面的艺人和工作人员，如果谁家里养的有猫，他嗅到这股气息都会忍不住喷嚏连天。但这之中有个例外。村上信五就是这个例外。当时听说他开始养猫时吓了一跳，本来都全副武装出来跟他见面了，结果意外的什么事都没有。

涉谷觉得村上信五简直就是世界上最灵的抗过敏药，他的鼻息将自己的过敏全都吸走了一般，安心实用。所以此刻他才能靠着他的手臂，沉沉地睡着。

他们到了村上住的高级公寓，进了电梯，大社长毫无意外地摁了顶楼。  
“啧，腐败的资产阶级哟。”涉谷对着他的耳边打了一个响亮的酒嗝。  
很快上了顶楼，村上把他挡在身后打开了门，不到两秒便有一团黄色的毛绒绒生物跑了过来。“乖，chi你先不要出来。”他用脚抵住门，扶涉谷在门边站好，“Subaru你先等一下，我把猫关进笼子里。”

涉谷昴进了门，边四处打量边嗅着空气里那股若有若无的动物的味道。难以想象，房地产大亨的村上竟然住的是1LDK，对方对此给出的理由是一个人住太大的房子难免寂寞。行行行，有钱人奢侈的烦恼。  
还好自己的大亲友是个洁癖，平时掉落的猫毛老早就收拾得干干净净，进屋好一会儿，涉谷都还没有想打喷嚏的冲动。  
他们坐在村上家里的高级进口地毯上继续喝起了红酒，当然也是大社长的私藏好货。涉谷大杯大杯地喝，边喝还边嫌弃红酒没有烧酒来得烈，来得过瘾。  
“红酒后劲大，你悠着点儿。”村上抢不过小老头的酒杯，只好劝他。

“大就大呗，反正最近没事做，醉了就在你这养几天。”几句话又扯回了工作上，涉谷喝得满脸通红，撑着下巴继续跟村上倒起了苦水。  
演艺圈有多残酷，外人都是知其一不知其二。  
“就是个人设，什么都是人设。不过我这人设卖不动啦，听我歌的人也越来越少啦。”  
“谁说的，上次演唱会不是挺成功的吗。”  
“你怎么知道，你又没去看。”  
村上没接话，嚼起了芝士条。

“事务所前段时间也给了我几个剧本，问我要不要演点电影啥的，可事到如今了，你说说，我现在转个路线去演电影，还有啥意义？”涉谷打了个嗝，又端起酒杯准备一口闷。  
“行了你别喝了。”村上抢过他的酒杯。  
“别管我hina，”他大着舌头念叨个不停，“你怎么从以前就跟个老妈子似的，什么都管。你兄弟我难过啊，让我喝点酒怎么了？”

“你难过个什么劲？公司给了你机会就去啊，听你这话说的又不是不愿意，烦恼什么呢？”  
“说得倒容易，那是电影，票房不好大老板你去给我刷呀？”  
“行啊。”  
涉谷昴一下愣住了，跟村上对视了两秒，凭着仅存的一点清醒意识和对他的多年认识，得出的结论叫做村上信五是认真的，他那双从以前到现在都一直贼正直的下垂眼里，从来没有谎言。

“哟，”手欠摸上了村上的下巴，“怎么hina你暗恋我啊？”  
“去你妈的。”  
两人同时大笑了起来。

涉谷笑疼了肚子，在地上滚了几下，艰难地爬起来说不行了我要去睡觉。边说边径直走向村上的房间，村上连忙拉过他想要阻止，却不料动作慢了半拍，房间门被涉谷拉开。  
世界尴尬地静止了一秒。  
涉谷瞪着他的大眼睛，瞬间酒醒了一半。  
村上信五房间里放满了他的CD，海报和各种周边。  
“你……”  
村上把他往后一拉，“你先等等，我收拾一下。”

“不是，”耍起了酒疯的涉谷拽着他的袖子不撒手，“怎么回事，hina你说。”  
“有啥好说的，我是您的小迷弟，给您上供钱包的，行了不？”  
“没跟你贫呢。”他也不知道自己哪里来这么大劲一把就拽过了比他壮了一圈的村上，涉谷抬起眼直盯着他，“你说清楚。”  
这一屋子的东西让他心里有些发毛。

“说什么？”村上反倒笑了起来，“没什么好说的，有些事不说清楚，大家都好相处一些对不对。”村上喝了酒手心的体温有些偏高，捏住涉谷的手腕松开了他，“你不是要睡了吗，我给你收拾收拾。”  
“你他妈！”涉谷发狠把他推到了墙边，在身高和体格完全不占优势的情况下上演了一出时下流行的壁咚。他抬头恶狠狠地盯着村上。

从以前起就是这样。这人总是一副为你好，为别人好的语气，有事也藏心里不轻易说，到底还有没有把自己当兄弟。  
可他不曾想这话若是说了，他俩可能以后也就当不了兄弟了。喝高了上头的涉谷昴，此时也说不清楚为什么这么生气的把村上推到墙边，他到底是想听到那个答案，还是怕听到那个答案。  
那个跟自己认识了快20年的男人，和他是该出的丑，该丢的人彼此都已经见怪不怪的关系。大晚上的在小酒馆喝着最廉价的酒，在路边抱着同一棵吐，互相搀扶边走边哼着不成调的歌。谁先赚了钱就请另一个人吃饭，后来两个人都顺风顺水了起来，便成了定期聚聚，轮流请客，凑一起闲扯乱侃，和以前也并无两样。

就连自己得了痔疮，那药都是让村上信五帮忙抹的。  
这样的关系，他从来都没想过，如果有一天变了质会成什么样子。

村上也看着他不说话，安静了几秒后，用他的大手狠狠一巴掌摁在了涉谷脑袋上，活活摁回了该有的身高差。  
“我喜欢你。”他看着村上一张一合的嘴唇，动得直让人心烦，“我喜欢你，Subaru。”  
下一秒他就扑上去堵住了那张讨厌的嘴。高级公寓的顶楼卧室里，两个30代的大叔，交换着一个满是难闻酒味的激吻，这可真他妈不是什么养眼的画面。

涉谷昴接个吻就像在打仗，舌头伸进来一阵乱动，还爱乱咬人嘴唇。村上吃痛捏住他的下巴，让这人老实点好抢回主动权。他的舌勾住涉谷的，按照自己的节奏纠缠动作。涉谷受不了这冗长的架势，两个人舌尖战个不停，酒气都呼了对方一脸，都不服输地看谁先投降松开。  
肺活量可是主唱的强项，但他也不想，自己的小身板，拿什么跟那个兴趣爱好都是健身的大猩猩比。  
终于涉谷先败下阵来，挣脱开村上的吻后双手捏住他的衣领，满眼通红也不知是兴奋的还是气愤的，抓着他就往床上摔。涉谷跨坐在村上身上，埋头冲他脖子就是一阵乱啃，边啃还边不安分的顶胯，口水印牙印糊满身，下身还被弄得起了反应。

村上吃痛倒吸一口气，托住涉谷的后颈翻身边把他压在了身下。“咬什么咬？我怎么记得我才是属狗的？”说完他愣了一霎，身下的涉谷昴眼圈泛红，半张着嘴喘气，这样子还挺色情的。  
他也说不清楚这非分之想是什么时候产生的。年轻的时候涉谷还水灵灵的，留个长发造型活像个小姑娘。现在活生生就是一糙大叔，工口又颓靡，自己也不知道哪里来了性趣。直到他看见涉谷那大眼睛，跟猫咪一样的大眼睛，从以前到现在从来没有变过，一直都那么灵气，让人移不开视线直愿沉溺。

村上低下头温柔地吻住他，涉谷的身体先是一僵，随后竟也回应起了他。他的手顺着锁骨向胸前，腹部摸去，小个子总共也没几斤肉，摸起来硌手得慌，几下便探去了下身，村上两三下解开了他的皮带，拉下拉链把裤子褪到了膝盖。  
涉谷穿了条大象脸的内裤，象鼻的部分已经有了明显隆起。村上只是笑，手覆盖了上去揉捏。瞬间涉谷挺直了身子使劲咬了他一口，再一把推开他：“我操你啊村上信五！”  
村上一只手拉下他的内裤，弹了下暴露在空气里刚抬起头的性器：“谁操谁还不一定呢。”说完手又包裹了上去，先前涉谷不服输的叫嚷逐渐变成了低哼，暗地里较着劲不愿早早投降。村上索性埋下头含住了尖端，舔舐了两番终于还是挣扎着缴了枪。

“哟，这么快呢。”他用手背擦擦嘴边的白浊，眼前的涉谷昴气得下一秒仿佛就要跳起来挠他。  
“那你也帮我解决解决。”村上也脱了自己的裤子，四角裤早被撑起，喧嚣的欲望呼之欲出。  
村上又一次吻住涉谷，手也伸向了他的臀部揉捏，涉谷的屁股形状圆润，手感相当不错。刚射过精的涉谷身体还发软，意识也晕晕乎乎的，再加上被吻得七荤八素，很快被酒精消磨得所剩不多的理智就被性欲支配了。  
“Subaru，把腿张开。”村上沙哑着嗓子叫他，一边用他尖锐的虎牙在身上啃出一排排牙印。  
然后他就听话的张开了腿。村上的手指被他含住沾满了唾液，随后探向了他的下身，简单的拓张后性器取代了手指。挺进时能清楚的感觉到自己的内壁紧紧吸附住了他，涉谷边骂道你他妈这也太大了，一边被涌上身体的快感所控制，也不自禁勾住村上的腰，迎合他的节奏晃动起来。

毫无疑问这是他30多年人生以来最疯狂的一夜。

第二天睡了个大懒觉，醒来时村上早就上班去了。备份钥匙就在床头，村上让他锁了门扔门口信箱里就行。正好也免去了见面时的尴尬，涉谷穿上被村上一早洗干净甩干的衣服，又吃了他放床头准备的醒酒药，进客厅拿了包准备闪人。  
村上家的猫并没有被关起来，趴在沙发上跟涉谷正好打了个照面。涉谷吓了一大跳，拿过包连忙后退了几步，尴尬而不失友好地微笑着冲她挥了挥手，迅速逃离了这里。

关上了门，他又是那个荧幕上的明星涉谷昴了。  
拿出帽子和口罩带好，向事务所走去。经过了昨晚，很多事情也许都不一样了。

再次接到涉谷的电话是半个月以后。村上看着来电提示，有些诧异不过还是笑着接了起来。  
“我还以为你这辈子都不会再给我打电话了呢。”  
“哪儿的话，缺钱了再怎么都会给你打的。”  
“喂！”  
那头的涉谷一个劲笑：“这不兄弟最近发横财了，想着请你出来吃饭吗。”  
“Subaru，那天……”  
“hina。”他打断了村上的话。  
“嗯？”  
“下次换我在上边，你他妈用力太猛，顾忌一下我怕旧伤复发。”

下了班去到以往常约的餐厅。推开门走进单间，涉谷昴还是一如既往地猫着背，盘腿坐在榻榻米上对着菜单发愁。  
“哟！”他抬手冲他打招呼。村上看着他，一下愣住不知道该说什么才好。  
“是不是被大爷我的新造型帅到说不出话来？”涉谷摸了摸自己脑袋，“公司那边不是给了我几个电影剧本吗，我选了一个准备试试，这是剧里需要的造型。”

村上笑得四颗虎牙都露出来了，走过去一把拍上涉谷那颗被电推子糟蹋后现在短得扎手，脑袋顶上还立了束头发没动的洋葱头：“是，挺帅的。”  
Fin.


End file.
